


You Look Good in Baby Blue

by bbonger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbonger/pseuds/bbonger
Summary: In which Lance is a male escort and Keith is the lucky Birthday boy who gets a little too invested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing fanction..... be gentle (m rating for chapter 2 and up)

Birthdays were a particularly sore spot for Keith. He always preferred to spend them alone, although this want had stemmed from unfortunate habit. Keith came from money, and the money came from an empty house; with his mom, the important congress woman, and his dad, the renowned lawyer. In his household birthdays weren’t treated especially different from any other day, save for the “sorry we forgot again” presents when they didn’t show for dinner. Now, he was older, and in university, and less bitter about the neglect and abandonment that came from his early childhood. If anyone asked, he would tell them he was _happy_ to enjoy a quiet birthday in solitude, which is why it came as a shock to him when his roommate, Shiro, made a big fuss about throwing him a party.

Shiro was a few years older than Keith, but they were both sophomores because Shiro had been given incompletes in his classes when he took time of school to resolve some family issues. They got along well for the most part. Shiro treated Keith like a brother which led to him becoming one of the few people Keith could confide in. If Keith had ever bothered Shiro with his relentless complaining or irregular sleep schedule, he would never had let Keith know. Keith appreciated that. So, when Shiro had found out Keith’s birthday was approaching in single digits, he refused to drop the subject. Feeling it would be easier to put up with a small social gathering than disappointing his closest friend,Keith agreed to let Shiro plan a party (although this was also partly because Shiro said he would plan one regardless). 

So for the next few days Keith put up with dozens of questions from Shiro and his other close friend, Pidge. Was pizza better than burgers? There had to be alcohol right? What kind of presents did he want? How many people was he comfortable with? Keith had to not-so-patiently remind them that it had to be a small party, nothing that would warrant them getting kicked out of school.

“Especially you two. Pidge. Shiro.” He set his tray on the cafeteria table gently and slid into his seat across from them. “Shiro you’re here on scholarship and Pidge your dad is a Professor here, you can’t risk getting in trouble.”

Pidge waved her hand nonchalantly. “What kind of entertainment do you think we should have?” 

“ _Pidge._ ” Shiro knocked softly on the table, signalling that it was the end of the conversation, for now at least. “It has to have some element of surprise.”

Pidge brought her hand to her mouth and tried to hide her laughter with a cough. Keith wanted to ask what she thought was so funny but he decided he’d rather change the subject.

“Pidge did you talk to your dad about that thing? Stop playing with your food it’s gross.”

She had begun sporking her peas into her bowl of applesauce when she looked up at Keith and scrunched her nose up. “What thing?”

“He needed assistants in his lab, Shiro and I were gonna apply.” 

“Oh.” She seemed disinterested. “You aren’t exactly strapped for cash Keith, if I were you I’d spend more time playing video games and enjoying your last few free years.”

Keith frowned. She was right, Shiro was the one that needed the job but he didn’t want to admit if Shiro got hired then Keith would have someone else to spend a significant amount of time with. Shiro and Pidge were practically his only two friends and Pidge spent most of her time with her computer. 

“Whatever.”

 

\----

“Birthday boy!” Shiro yanked the blanket off of Keith’s bed, startling him awake.

“Shit, Shiro.” Keith pulled his legs to his chest in reaction to the icy air nipping at his skin.

“Big day, get up.” Shiro tossed the blanket back over Keith and stepped across the room to the communal bathroom.

Keith sighed, stretched out his legs, and slowly propped himself on his elbow. “I don’t have any classes until Thursday.” He called out to Shiro, who just hummed in reply. “I could have slept in.” 

“Come on, Keith.” Shiro poked his head out of the bathroom. “Be more excited, Katie and I worked hard.” Keith locked eyes with him for a long moment before reluctantly pulling himself out of the covers so he was sitting upright on the bed. Shiro returned to the bathroom to presumably finish brushing his teeth. Keith stumbled out of bed towards the corner of their room they called their kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee while he waited for Shiro to finish in the Bathroom.

“To start a wonderful day, we’re taking you out to breakfast.” Shiro stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen corner. 

“You don’t know me if you think I’d trade even an hour of sleep for breakfast.” Keith bumped into Shiro playfully as passed him to enter the bathroom.

 

\----

“Just eggs and toast.” Keith folded the menu he hadn’t taken more than three seconds to glance at. 

“It’s your birthday breakfast and you just want eggs and toast!” Pidge rioted. Shiro and the waitress both shifted awkwardly at the scene.

“And bacon.” Keith slid the menu to the edge of the table for the waitress to pick up. 

“And what’ll you two have?” 

Shiro ordered the same as Keith, Pidge had a stack of pancakes (extra whipped cream), and they were on their way. The rest of they continued in mostly the same pattern, Shiro and Pidge filled the day with things Keith enjoyed like movies, the arcade, shopping. Shiro drew the line when Keith wanted to go into Hot Topic. Keith had to admit, although he was exhausted from being dragged all over town, it had been a fun day. He was grateful they really had put a lot of consideration into a day Keith would enjoy. Grateful that it was just another day with his two closest friends, and he was especially grateful when both Pidge and Shiro had dropped the whole “birthday boy” dig after breakfast. He guessed they had _finally_ caught on to his discomfort on the subject.

“Well, I’m beat.” Keith said as the three reached the entry gate to the campus. “Let’s call it a day. Thank you fo-” 

“Keith! It’s only ten. Your birthday is over in two hours.” Pidge scolded. “You can put up with two more hours.”

Shiro threw an arm over Keith’s shoulder, “We have one more surprise for you.”

Keith looked at the ground and figured they couldn’t take him anywhere else this late at night. “What, cake and Ice Cream?” 

Shiro nodded with a smile and slowly began leading him toward the housing block. The way back was nearly silent except for Pidge who tried to make small talk with Keith, but he was too tired to put a lot of effort into a conversation. Shiro unlocked the door and let Keith walk inside before him.

“Sorry Keith, we have to go pick up the cake. Wait here.” Shiro swiftly closed the door before Keith could ask what kind of store would let you pick up a birthday cake at ten at night.

Keith slid out of his Jacket and tossed it over the back of the small couch placed in front of the TV. He took a seat and kicked of his boots and pushed them so they were neatly sitting beside the coffee table in front of the couch. He kicked his legs on to the couch and began doze off when he heard a knock at the door.

“Did you lose your key?” Keith picked himself up from the couch and made his way to the door. No answer. “Shiro?” 

Keith opened the door and was immediately taken back by the boy standing on the other side of the door. In a single glance Keith knew it wasn’t Shiro. A different build, darker skin, brighter clothes. In one hand he held a medium sized white box, in the other a six-pack of pabst blue ribbon. Keith could only describe as beautifully tired. His short hair was messy, but not in the ‘I just rolled out of bed’ lazy kind, it was the ‘someone grabbed me by the hair all night long’ sexy kind. His eyes were dark and blue, like he hadn’t slept properly in a long while. His skin was shimmery and gold, Keith thought it was makeup though he didn’t know what kind. It looked good on his skin. Keith thought he looked soft. It wasn’t until the boy shoved the box against his chest that Keith realized he had been staring.

“You the birthday guy?”


End file.
